ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The cast of Once Upon a Nightmare as guided by all our wonderful members. The total so far is 115 both canon and original characters, and there is a wide range from commoners, to thieves, to kings and queens, princes and princesses, going all the way up to the very gods themselves. Thank you for making this place tick! Player Characters All characters portrayed by the members of Once Upon a Nightmare that possess an account and an official application. ALLUTHERIA * Amalthea - The Last Unicorn * Brynja - Original Concept * Epithumia - Original Concept * Garbhan - Original Concept * Jareth - The Labyrinth * Llyr - The Last Unicorn * Morpheus - Original Concept * Sir Didymus - The Labyrinth * The Bandersnatch - Alice in Wonderland * The Cheshire Cat - Alice in Wonderland * The Hatter - Alice in Wonderland * Tweedle Dee - Alice in Wonderland * Tweedle Dum - Alice in Wonderland * The Red Bull - The Last Unicorn CAELUM (The Pantheon) * Aethanryke the Forebearer * Cytherea the Matchmaker * Eunoia the Soul Reaper * The Death Dealer * Helios the Lightgiver * Selene the Moon Maiden * Ceren the Huntress (deceased) * Lyrielle the Coming Tide * Hastur the Destroyer * Pan the Green Man * Hadrian the Living Flame CAERLEON * Arthur Pendragon - King Arthur * Avilon Vaughn - Original Concept * Gawain Orcadian - King Arthur * Gwenhwyfar Pendragon - King Arthur * Lancelot Du Lac - King Arthur * Larentia Lykaios - Original Concept * Merlin - King Arthur * Nimue - King Arthur * Rapunzel Addinel - Rapunzel * The Big Bad Wolf - Red Riding Hood * Dahlia Rainecourt - Red Riding Hood * Woodcutter - Red Riding Hood CALLADAHN * Alexandrea Morana - Original Concept * Alys Reed - Original Concept * Corbin Forde - Original Concept * Odessa Fiore - Original Concept * Hannelore Hawthorn - Original Concept * Headless Horseman - Sleepy Hollow * Isis - Original Concept * Illyria Ryker - Original Concept * John Smith - Pocahontas * Marian Carver - Robin Hood * Robin Dee Wymond - Robin Hood * Rumpelstiltskin- Rumpeltsiltskin * Snow White - Snow White * The Huntsman - Snow White DOKRAYTH * Ainippe Podargo - Original Concept * Belle Desrosiers - Beauty and the Beast * Chip - Beauty and the Beast * Clara Lockwood - Goldilocks & The Three Bears * Damian Vauclain - Swan Lake * Elaine Corbin - King Arthur * Gaston LeGume - Beauty and the Beast * Jotham of Deepwood - Original Concept * Merida DunBroch - Brave/Original Concept * Mordred - King Arthur/Beauty and the Beast * Odette - Swan Lake * Pegasus - Original Concept/Hercules * Sera Williams - The Labyrinth * Solomon Cogsworth - Beauty and the Beast * Sybil Vauclain - Frog Prince * Gwydion Argall - King Arthur/Original Concept MARITANIS * Captain James Hook - Peter Pan * Davy Jones - Original Concept * Eric Flint - The Little Mermaid * Jason Argo - Jason and the Argonauts * King Triton - The Little Mermaid * Mako - Original Concept * Mutt - Original Concept * Princess Adella - The Little Mermaid * Princess Ariel - The Little Mermaid * Princess Attina - The Little Mermaid * Rufio - Peter Pan/Original Concept SOLHARA * Aladdin - Aladdin * Elsa - The Snow Queen * Esmerelda Nudara - Original Concept * Jack Frost - The Snow Queen * Jafar Amjad - Aladdin * Jasmine Nejem - Aladdin * Mozenrath - Aladdin * Rajah Abhay - Aladdin * Rhadi El-Amin - Aladdin * Sa'Luk - Original Concept * Scheherazade Amjad - Arabian Knights * Shaharyar Nejem - Aladdin/Arabian Knights * Tahir Nejem - Sleeping Beauty * Tiger Lily - Peter Pan/Original Concept * The Evil Queen - Snow White * Viktor - Original Concept XEHACORA * Amber Jackson - Original Concept * Aubrey Valentine - Original Concept * Cinderella Tremaine - Cinderella * Corvus Dagonite - Original Concept * Cynric Marillac - Frog Prince * Ed - Lion King * Gustavo Martinez - Original Concept * Jalan Marillac - Cinderella * Katherine Tremaine - Cinderella * Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty * Molly Grue - The Last Unicorn * Oriana - Original Concept * Theodora Burkhart - Original Concept * Tsaritsa Romanov - Alice In Wonderland/Anastasia Non-Player Characters Here are all the characters who are either important to the plot, make appearances from time to time, or simply get talked about a lot, but they do not have an account or a formal application. They're simply here to liven things up and expand the site plots. ALLUTHERIA * Etain * Fobos CAELUM * The Essence CAERLEON * Uther Pendragon * Ygrayne Pendragon * Bristile CALLADAHN * DOKRAYTH * Leodegrance Aeron MARITANIS * SOLHARA * Dunyazad Midas XEHACORA *